Help:What is a CAN card used for
This article provides help and guidelines for CAN cards and CAN pages. CAN is short for Community and (social) networking, and used in page names for example WikiSocial:CAN or PhilralphCAN is meant to sound affirmative. CAN cards The basic idea of a CAN 'card' is a sort of brief introduction to help people begin to get to know each other a little better. Main uses 1. Social networking One of many ways to encourage social networking for groups, networks or communities of interest or place on WikiSocial. For example when a CAN card is setup as a template, the template can then be easily slotted into a variety of pages on WikiSocial, to join groups, etc. Examples: WikiSocial:CAN, Society Gardens CAN 2. Links to a users main wikia of interest Helps getting around between pages across several wikia. Is an easy way to start off a user page, or a friends page. Example 3. Other uses A relatively simple an open design should mean the 'cards' can be easily adapted for other uses that people may think up. Basic design There are three main areas of the card *image (left hand column) *brief personal details (right hand column, 1st line) *networking links (right hand column, other lines) - for exmaple links to the main wikia you contribute to, or something like 1 - 3 brief introductory sentences, phrases or tags. Size of 'cards' CAN cards are intended to be concise summaries for community, social networking and other purposes. So you can imagine them as a sort of half way between the simple user listings and user or profile pages which can of course be quite extensive. Within CAN card designs icons can reduce the need for text, and small text can also be used if necessary. CAN cards can be used to start off user pages or subpages such as a friends page, or different cards combined in a variety of ways to provide easy and imaginative ways of creating and updating a variety of pages. Images Although it is hoped that most people will include something like a photo of themselves some people may not be comfortable with this. So it's perfectly OK to use some sort of alternative, a stock photo, favourite image, or image uploaded. Setting up CAN cards See separate article - CAN pages CAN - community and networking - pages on WikiSocial Although in theory CAN pages could be set up on any wikia, this article is mainly about CAN pages on WikiSocial. Please note CAN pages should not be set up on central Wikia because of its different purpose. CAN pages can be set up for any community or group. Examples are * the community of users on any wikia * cross - wikia projects such as Society Gardens * friends lists Page name format Wikia (or project or group) name followed by 'CAN' (':' used just by WikiSocial to put pages in the project namespace). Setting up CAN pages To set up a group within WikiSocial you can set up a CAN page, with the page being essentially built up by a series of cards. The first two cards are * a card to introduce the group * the KeyCAN template This is then followed by CAN cards for each member of the group, with the most recent at the top. When a page gets to 12 people move the first ten to a separate page, to build up a sequence of pages as the group gets bigger. Put the page in the Community category Invitations to join a group (to follow) Related topics *project:WikiNode Category:CAN Category:Help